Marina the Explorer S01 E13 Surprise
Surprise! is the 13th episode of Marina the Explorer It Was Released On August 30 2000 Summary Marina plans a big surprise birthday party for her best friend Tweety Bird. Characters Presenting on Suprise! Marina Tweety Bird Snoopy Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) Tigger Laura Carrot Junior Asparagus Duke Weaselton Garfield Lola Bunny, Petunia Rhubarb and Kanga Pingu's Mum Littlefoot Recap Marina is planning a surprise birthday bash for Tweety Bird. She has a Bird Seed birthday cake in a yellow box with a blue bow. Tweety cannot wait to get there and it is at Marina's house. Snoopy tells them to go up the stairs, across a Cat bridge to get to the party at Marina's House. But there were lots of obstacles that get in their way. As Marina and Tweety Bird try to climb the stairs, they hear chickens. They race down and Marina and Tweety Bird get out of their way and when the chickens left, they got buried in a heap of chicken feathers. They shake them loose and tried again. But now they got to take cover of a galloping Dinosaur and Tweety Bird left the box on the step. So Marina and Tweety had to tell Littlefoot to wait before he steps on the box. Tweety Bird retrieves his cake box and Littlefoot apologizes and said that he did not know Tweety Bird's cake box was on the step. So, they said goodbye to Littlefoot and at last made it up the stairs. Later, Marina and Tweety Bird hear Duke Weaselton, and Marina informs Tweety Bird that he might snatch his birthday cake. Then, Duke Weaselton accidentally steals the cake, hides it and he runs away. Tweety is panicked that he loses his birthday cake again, so Marina calms him down to tell them that they can find it. Tweety Bird thinks that there are so many places it could be. Marina tells that the cake box is square and the color of yellow, and they find yellow square things. Tweety Bird is happy that they got their birthday cake back again. Now, Marina and Tweety had to answer a Cat's riddle before going across his bridge. They sang Feliz Cumpleaños to Garfield and got him to dance. While Marina and Tweety got across the Cat bridge and made it to Marina's House, Tweety had to wait outside while Marina went inside her house and sees that Tigger, Laura Carrot and Junior Asparagus were here. They needed 6 party hats and 6 goody bags. Marina and her friends do the surprise jump to surprise Tweety Bird, they were surprised that they saw balloons, goody bags, a piñata, birthday presents, party games and more. Tweety Bird opened the piñata and their friends sang Feliz Cumpleaños to them and he had a great birthday. Songs #Marina The Explorer Theme Song #Fifi,Fifi #Feliz Cumpleanios #Snoopy #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #1) #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #2) #I Am Mean Garfield #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #3/Finale) #We Did It Trivia *Tweety Bird's friends sang "Feliz Cumpleaños" for his birthday. *Garfield's first appearance was the end of the episode "Beaches". *"Feliz Cumpleaños" is the Spanish phrase for "Happy Birthday". *This episode reveals Marina's last name: Penguin. *This is the first time that Tigger, Laura Carrot and Junior Asparagus are in Marina's house. *This is the 13th episode of the show. *Footage of this episode was used in one of Jimmy Kimmel's segments of Unnecessary Censorship: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtuQV63meXo *This is the first episode for the credits to have a different font style. *Marina and Tweety Bird had to find Cuphead and Mugman's cake in the area where the viewer is asked to find Top Hat. Places in Episode #Stairs #Cat Bride #Marina's House (referred to as "Party House") Gallery Marina as brittany.jpg|Marina as Dora Tweety (1).png|Tweety Bird as Boots f9f58316a13ea2da42d12464fb8a1438.gif|Snoopy as Map Fifi-the-peanuts-movie-0.77.jpg|Fifi as Backpack Tigger Jumping.jpg|Tigger as Benny Lauracarrot.gif|Laura Carrot as Isa JuniorAsparagusPicture39.png|Junior Asparagus as Tico Duke Weaselton.jpg GARFIELD.png|Garfield as Grumpy Old Troll LolaBunny.jpg|Lola Bunny, Petunia Rhubarb as Sweetpea Beauty.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb DMW2-Kanga.jpg|and Kanga as Fiesta Trio Talking_Mother.jpg|Pingu's Mum as Mami Character Find Duke Weaselton Category:TheCartoonMan12